Dr. Ivo Robotnik (Archie Comics)
|-|Robotnik Prime= |-|Dr. Eggman= Character Synopsis Dr. Ivo Robotnik, formerly known as Julian Kintobor, was a brilliant yet power-hungry mad scientist within the Overlander community until his twisted experiments landed him in prison. He managed to escape, forced to flee for his life and seek sanctuary among his people's sworn enemies: the Mobians. In exchange for his safety, Robotnik offered his services to Mobian King Maximillian Acorn, providing tactical information and decisive military leadership (with Robotnik being appointed the Royal Army's Warlord upon gaining the King's confidence) to bring an end to the Great War and drive the Overlanders off Mobius altogether, while also secretly planing his rise to power. Shortly afterward, Robotnik made his move and constructed mass robotic armies to lead a successful coup against the Kingdom, overthrowing the monarchy and becoming the tyrannical and despotic dictator of Mobius for the next ten years during a conflict known as the First Robotnik War. Eventually Robotnik's efforts to pacify the Freedom Fighter groups on Mobius led him to become obsessed with defeating the greatest of their number: Sonic the Hedgehog. This obsession led to his death, as he was killed in combat with Sonic during the conclusion of his greatest and most terrible plan Operation: EndGame, when his nephew and lackey Snively re-programmed his Ultimate Annihilator to erase him from existence. He was succeeded by his alternate-future counterpart, Robo-Robotnik v2.0, later known as Dr. Eggman. Character Statistics Tiering: 8-C, 4-B as Robo-Robotnik V2.0, Varies from 4-B to 2-A with machinery Verse: Sonic the hedgehog (Archie Universe) Name: Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, Robo-Robotnik, Julian Kintobor (formerly) Gender: Male Age: 48 Classification: Human, robot Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Preparation, Genius Intelligence, Combat Skills, 4th Wall Awareness, Technological Manipulation, Brilliant mechanic and inventor, Advanced Piloting skills, Hacking, Roboticization (Can transmute living beings into robot slaves subjected to his will with Roboticizers. Possesses Portable Roboticizers. In his robot bodies, he is capable of roboticizing others with a touch after preparation. Can roboticize entire planets with the Death Egg), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Energy Projection, Forcefield Creation (Blocked an attack from Rotor's Party-Hearty Quadra Sonic Rock 'N' Roller), Size and Statistics Reduction (With Shrink Ray), Mind Control (With the Psionic Emitter), Magnetism Manipulation (With Magnabot), Poison Manipulation (Can release poisonous purple gasses with the Toxomisters. Can inect victims with deadly toxins with Egg Grapes), Matter Manipulation (Can destroy things down to their atomic structure. Expected his gauntlet's "Particle-beam" to vaporize Sonic, implying that was its functionality. Built a machine capable of dissembling the molecules of Sonic and friends), Freezing (With his Freeze-Blaster, the Glaciator, and his Ice-bots), Fire Manipulation (Can spew flames his Egg Mobile. Also with the Egg Phoenix), Flight and Spaceflight (With the Egg Mobile, Eggs-o-skeleton, Rocket-boots, Death Egg, Egg Phoenix, and several other machines), Large Size (Type 0 to Type 2 for his machines), Immortality (Type 6 in robotic bodies. After "death", he can quickly instill his disembodied consciousness in another body via his assortment of robotic duplicates to continue his antagonistic ways), Weather Manipulation (With the Weather Annihilator), Body Control (In robotic bodies only. Can sprout mechanical tentacles), Time Stop (With the Time-Immobilizing Ray), BFR (Banished King Acorn to the Zone of Silence via the Transdimensional Transporter. Can banish foes to the Egg Grape Chamber with a blast from his gauntlet and do the same with blasts from the Egg Beater and the Egg Fleet. Can banish enemies to seperate dimensions via Chaos Emeralds), Can bypass force-fields, Duplication (Can spawn perfect duplicates of himself with the EggMobile), Absorption (The Egg Grapes drain life-force. Has built machines with enough potency to drain Enerjak Avatars and Super Sonic), Binding (Can encase enemies in Mega Muck to restrict their movement capabilities), Electricity Generation and Paralysis Inducement (Through physical contact. Can also trap foes in force-fields of electricity), Dimensional Travel, Explosion Manipulation (Possesses nuclear warheads capable of exterminating life on a city-wide or even planetary scale), Gravity Negation (With his gauntlet he can negate the forces of gravity on himself), Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation (With Chaos Emeralds and the Cosmic Reset Button), Teleportation, Portal Creation, Existence Erasure (With the Ultimate Annihilator and Chaos Emeralds), Memory Manipulation, Resistance to Toxins, Radiation, Sub-Zero temperatures, Madness Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation Destructive Ability: Building level (Can easily one shot SWATbots. Can match and harm beings with comparable durability), Solar System level as Robo-Robotnik V2.0 (Fought with Sonic on equal footing), Varies from Solar System level (Fought Sonic with the Egg Beater, Egg Tarantula, Egg Destroyer Battlesuit, ect) to Multiverse level+ with machinery (Can rewrite all of reality with the Super Genesis Wave. Fought with Super Sonic and Super Armor Mega Man with the Egg-Wily Machine X), can bypass conventional durability in several ways Speed: Superhuman with Massively FTL+ reactions and combat speed (Can react to Sonic), Massively FTL+ 'with the Super Egg-Wily Machine X 'Lifting Ability: Class 5 (Easily lifted a wrecking ball, Stronger than SWATbots), At least Class G as Robo-Robotnik V2.0, Varies from At least Class G to Immeasurable with machinery Striking Ability: Building Class, Solar System Class as Robo-Robotnik V2.0, Varies from Solar System Class to Multiversal+ with machines Durability: Building level (Has tanked massive explosions on several occasions), Solar System level and forcefields and robot bodies, Varies from Solar System level to Multiverse level+ with machines, transmution and immortality make him difficult to harm or kill Stamina: High, Limitless with machines and in robot bodies Range: Standard melee range. Varies ranging from Hundreds of meters to at least Multiversal+ with machines Intelligence: Supergenius. Robotnik is an ingenious and cunning individual. Calculating and deceptive, Robotnik was able to successfully win the Great War, overthrow the Kingdom of Acorn, and rule for over a decade. During his reign, Robotnik masterminded numerous schemes to undermine the Freedom Fighters. A scientific genius of remarkable skill, he has an created and managed a global empire. This includes mechas and battalions of robots equipped with instruments far surpassing modern weaponry, machines capable of defying the laws of physics, and even artificial intelligence. His intelligence was retained by his alternate-future counterpart and successor Dr. Eggman. Weaknesses: Insane. Often allows his hatred for Sonic the Hedgehog and the Freedom Fighters cloud his better judgement. Many of his machines require prep time. Other Attributes List of Equipment: Egg Mobile, Roboticizers, Death Egg, Chaos Emeralds, Power Gem, Power Rings, various gadgets, machines, and robots. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Roboticization:' By utilizing Roboticizers, Eggman is capable of converting a victim's living tissue into machinery. Non-human animals (such as Mobians or alien creatures) typically lose any semblance of their free will as a result of Roboticization, becoming mindless slaves. Curiously, unwilling humans who are roboticized become little more than functionless statues. However, a willing human can be roboticized while retaining both mobility and free will. Also, using roboticization on something already mechanical will cause the object in question to explode. *'Death Egg:' An egg-shaped battle station and Eggman's largest airship to date. In terms of armament, the Death Egg can shoot powerful lasers and missiles with enough force to knock out Knuckles the Echidna and carries a substantial force of Eggman's robot army. It is also capable of subjecting entire planets to Roboticization via the World Roboticizer. In addition, it is resistant to Magic and Transmutation and can house the Cosmic Reset Button, the latter of which can release the Genesis Wave. *'Genesis Wave:' By pushing the Cosmic Reset Button, Eggman can unleash the Genesis Wave, an omnidirectional flash of light capable of altering the fabric of reality to his whim. This can be used to rewrite entire realities, create new universes, rewrite memories, cheat the rules of reality , and so on. However, it cannot be used to directly erase a being from existence (though it can do so indirectly by rewritting history to make sure certain individuals never existed at all). A supercharged version of the wave, known as the "Super Genesis Wave", is achievable if Eggman possesses all seven Chaos Emeralds. With this wave, it is said that the limitations imposed by the standard wave are no longer in place, allowing Robotnik to completely reshape the world exactly in his image. During the Worlds Collide saga, the final phase of Eggman and Wily's plan was to use the powered up wave to completely erase their enemies and transform themselves into deities, giving them full control over their respective universes without opposition. *'Egg Grape Chamber:' Spherical, highly durable capsules capable of incapacitating beings as powerful as Sonic the Hedgehog. Beings trapped within the Egg Grapes are subjected to memory erasure, life force-absorption, and are infused with deadly toxins. *'Egg Fleet:' A massive aerial armada composed of hundreds of battleships. Each battleship possesses powerful armament and legions of Robotnik's Badniks. They are also capable of firing Teleportation-beams to banish opponents to the Egg Grapes. *'Psionic Emitter:' Sends out "mind control waves" over a wide area to mentally dominate any beings caught in their path. Robontik has used this to enslave a massive Walrus Herd. *'Time-Immobilizing Ray:' The Time-Immobilizing Ray sends out a ray that can cover a wide area instantly, which freezes all beings caught in the beam's path. When frozen by this ray, the victims become completely immobile and are locked in a form of suspended animation. *'Robot army:' Robotnik has engineered various robots and mechas he command to his whim. This includes Metal Sonic and the Metal Series, SWATbots, the Egg Beater, the Egg Tarantula, Egg Destroyer Battlesuit, Egg Phoenix, the Egg Nautilus, Eggs-o-skeleton, Ice-bots, Orb-Bot, Octo-Pod, Demolition Tractors, Magnabot, Stealth 'Bots, Techno Bodyshell Battlesuit, Ferron, Egg Pawn, G.O.O.Ns, Über-Bot, Silver Sonic, the Egg Fleet, the Egg-Wily Machine X, ect... Extra Info: Credits to Vs Battle Wiki for the info. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Cyborgs Category:Robots Category:Scientists Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Geniuses Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Martial Artist Category:Technology Users Category:Hackers Category:Transmutation Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Size Users Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Mind Controllers Category:Magnetism Benders Category:Poison Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Large Size Users Category:Immortals Category:Weather Users Category:Time Benders Category:BFR Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Absorbers Category:Electricity Users Category:Paralisis Inducement Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Negation Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Benders Category:Teleportation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Law Manipulators Category:Existence Erasers Category:Memory Users